


Proper Adventuring Attire (Alice/Knave)

by redbrunja



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbrunja/pseuds/redbrunja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you not see that?" Alice yelled. "Why didn’t you duck?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Adventuring Attire (Alice/Knave)

"How did you not see that?" she yelled. "Why didn’t you duck?"  
  
Will spit out foam and petals and what looked like uncooked, black rice. “I was distracted, alright?” he said, and coughed.  
  
Alice looked like she was grinding her teeth. “You know better than to get distracted in Wonderland,” she said, her grip tightening on her sword.  
  
He did, sure, he knew that. And it wasn’t Alice’s fault that a foam-flower-rice monster had attacked the inn in the middle of her bath. But it would’ve been a lot easier to stay focused if Alice had been wearing more than a damp towel and bubbles.


End file.
